Welvog Tare
"He who does not walk quietly, does not walk for long. Do as you are ordered, and live. Outlive your superiors and the world is yours." -Welvog Tare History He had been a war hero, somewhat justifying his ascension. Nonetheless, it was perceived as a strange choice, since Welvog Tare was not from a noble family, and had no network of political connections. He was considered a weak Archon, and the major power players of Mydra Tura felt permitted to act without his approval. Before his ascension, Welvog Tare was the secret Guildmaster of the Mydra Tura Thieves' Guild, and counted the support of all six guildmasters in Rhomduil's cities. Tare had connections amongst other thief guilds across the world, and was part of a conspiracy to steer countries to war so that the guilds might profit from arms trading, smuggling, and mercenary activities. His elevation to the Holy Council was a coup for the conspirators; the first time a thief Guildmaster had ever set foot in that august body. Personality The job bores him, and he considered it an unlikable post-retirement duty. This is not to say that he is not alert and cunning - he is a keenly intelligent man, self-disciplined and self-controlled, and with a ruthless capacity to sense weakness. Above all, Welvog Tare keeps to himself. He is perhaps the most important world figure that no one has heard of. Profoundly unscrupulous, he used his power to push for world war so that he and his cronies could profit, and yet his ambitions seem grander still. Tare always gained power by carefully sticking his neck out and doing unenviable tasks at the bidding of those who thought they could control it. He was a compromise candidate for Guildmaster, a compromise candidate for Archon of Mydra Tura, and a compromise candidate for King of Rhomduil. Nobles and thieves alike thought they had their man on the inside, so to speak, someone to hobnob with the great powers and take the fall if things went south. And yet, Welvog Tare is never as pliable as anyone seems to think. He is King of the Dark Elves; the only surviving monarch from the Northern Alliance, one of the few generals from the War of the Philosopher-Kings to survive, and an ally of the great old ones. The fires of Welvog Tare's ambitions have not faded, and those who know him are beginning to wonder if he will finally make a debut on the world stage as a man of his own. This terrifies them - for no one knows who Welvog Tare really is or what he wants. War of the Philosopher-Kings Welvog Tare with negotiate Rhomduil's cause with Abi Eodauga, joining the Northern Alliance and becoming and the leader of its troops. He would invade World's End alongside Warmaster Mudagog's orcs, proving himself a deft and cautious commander. Upon Mudagog's death, amid increasing clarity that the northern forces would lose, Tare would take his surviving troops and retreat to Rhomduil to bide their time. Any hopes of re-entering the war would be dashed by the wild hunt, which would ravage much of Rhomduil, and inflict grievous casualties on Tare's men before finally being defeated. The Archon would return to his city of Mydra Tura, having neither achieved very much or lost anything of value. After the War As the influence of the great old ones spread across the world, Welvog Tare and the city of Mydra Tura were the most receptive. Already worshipers of Ghaunadaur in his aspect as the Elder Elemental Eye, Tare and Idas Gharna accepted what the five other shrine cities could not - that the time of the gods was at an end. Rhomduil would soon fall into a religious war, with Idas Gharna leading the forces loyal to the great old ones. Welvog Tare would sit out the war, biding his time. Eventually, the six cities would negotiate a peace treaty, with Welvog Tare chosen as a compromise candidate to become the first King of Rhomduil, with Mydra Tura as his capital. Category:Elves Category:Rhomduil Category:Thieves' Guild Category:Monarchs Category:Four Tales Category:Drow Category:Archon